


Café Wanna One

by DOKyungsooul



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Winkdeep, a lot of characters show up only once or twice, jihoon just wants to pass chemistry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOKyungsooul/pseuds/DOKyungsooul
Summary: Jihoon frequents a café for the coffee and good vibes. Well actually he hates coffee and doesn’t care whether the vibes are good or not but he definitely does care about the cute barista behind the counter.





	1. Jihoon's Newfound Love for Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung and Daehwi are the same age as Jihoon, Woojin, and Hyungseop in this to make it easier to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

On a hot summer day, Jihoon exits his chemistry class sweaty and worn out. Due to lack of motivation and an abundance of bad influences from upperclassmen, he failed to pass the chemistry class the previous quarter and now must retake if he hopes to advance onto the next year.

He was ready to rush home and study when his phone vibrates. He looks to see that he got a text from Seongwoo hyung, one of the bad influences.

Seongwoo: JIHOON! There’s a new café that just opened on campus. Wanna check it out with Daniel and I? 

Jihoon sighs. He’s had enough of the hyungs dragging him out everyday or every time that he wants to get some studying done. But coffee does sound good right now. “No Jihoon, you have to study if you want to actually pass this time,” he says to himself.

Jihoon: Hyung, I can’t today. I have to study if I don’t want to fail yet again.

He puts his phone away but it quickly vibrates again.

Seongwoo: Come on Jihoon! Don’t be such a party pooper. Coffee is going to help keep you awake to study anyways.

‘Seongwoo hyung does have a point,’ Jihoon thought to himself. 

His phone vibrates again.

Seongwoo: If you come, coffees on me today but you better get there before I order!

‘I guess they don’t call them bad influences for nothing…’ Jihoon thought before shooting a text to Seongwoo.

Jihoon: Alright I’ll come. What’s it called and where is it?

Seongwoo: Yass that’s my boy. Café Wanna One in Birch Hall at West Campus. See you there my little dongsaeng.

Jihoon closes his phone and quickly makes his way over. After about a five minute walk, he enters the café.

“Jihoon over here!” He hears a familiar voice. It’s Daniel hyung sitting at one of the tables. Alone. Much to his surprise Seongwoo hyung is late, as always. 

“Seongwoo hyung is late again!” Daniel complains. 

“And he made me think I was gonna be late,” Jihoon mutters before taking a seat next to Daniel. 

“Where is that boy? He promised me free coffee if I came but I got physics in like half an hour and I can’t be late again, especially not because of him.”

“What? He promised you too?” Jihoon asks. ‘Well of course he would,’ Jihoon thought to himself. Seongwoo’s love for Daniel is well known throughout campus by everyone but the very dense Daniel himself. 

Thirty minutes later, there was still no sign of Seongwoo and as a result, Daniel had to leave even if it meant not getting his coffee.

“Bye Jihoon-ah! Tell Seongwoo he owes me more than a free coffee for making me wait this long,” Daniel waved goodbye. ‘Uh oh Seongwoo hyung ain’t going to be getting any action with Daniel any time soon.’

“Bye hyung!” Jihoon waved back. He decides to take out his textbooks and begin cramming for the next chemistry test. Better than doing nothing while waiting for Seongwoo.

After about another thirty minutes, Seongwoo finally shows up, acting like nothing was wrong. 

“Is Daniel late?” Seongwoo asked.

“No hyung, you’re an hour late! Daniel hyung left for class already!” Jihoon yells.

“What do you mean? I told him to get here when your class ended at 11:30.”

“My class ends at 10:30 hyung.”

 

“Oh shoot! Then I gotta get to Daniel!” 

“What do you mean! What about me?”

Seongwoo throws Jihoon a 5 dollar bill. “Sorry Jihoon, I gotta go, hyung will treat you to something else later!” Seongwoo says before dashing off probably to Daniel’s class. 

Jihoon groans before getting up to order a drink. He stands slightly away from the counter so he looks at the menu. Once he decided, he made his way to the register to order.

“Hi I’ll have the caramel macchia-” Jihoon is stopped mid-sentence as his eyes make contact with the most marvelous face he has ever seen. Round eyes with slightly droopy eye bags and a straight nose between them along with light pink lips enveloped by a small little face. 

“I’m sorry?” The boy asks.

“Uh sorry, I’ll have the caramel macchiato.” Jihoon says, trying his best not to stutter. 

“That will be $4.50.” Jihoon hands over the $5 bill and accidentally brushes his hand against this boy, making his heart almost explode out of his chest. 

The boy gives Jihoon his change and receipt. “Name please?”

“Park Jihoon.”

The boy smiles excitedly before turning to make Jihoon his drink, leaving Jihoon to stare at him with fascination at every little thing that he did. 

After a couple minutes, Jihoon’s drink was ready which was bittersweet because he got his sweet drink but he was bitter than he couldn’t spend more time staring at the beautiful boy in front of him.

Jihoon turns to leave but is stopped by the boy. 

“Wait Jihoon-ah! You should use a cup holder because it’s hot,” the boy says to him.

“Ah thank you!” Jihoon turns to accept the cup holder. 

“Bae Jinyoung! Someone barfed in the boys bathroom can you go clean it up?” Jinyoung’s manager yells at him. Jinyoung gives Jihoon a small smile before running off to his duties. 

‘Bae Jinyoung, what a pretty name!’ Jihoon thought to himself before rushing home where he can fanboy all he wants over the barista without being judged. 

Over the next few weeks, Jihoon goes to the café almost everyday, only missing one day because Seongwoo hyung dragged him to a nearby mall right after class and got back too late to get coffee. 

His bank balance was slowly going from a couple hundred to a jersey number but he didn’t seem to mind as long as he can see Jinyoung everyday. 

On a colder than usual Friday morning, he decides to get coffee before his dance class, which he decided to take along with chemistry as a method of stress relieve since he loved to dance. Earlier than his usual afternoon coffee time but it’s never too early to see Jinyoung for him. He drags his friend Woojin, who always accompanied him to dance class to the café. 

He enters and looks around for Jinyoung who is nowhere to be found. ‘He must be cleaning the bathroom again.’ Jihoon thought before heading to the bathroom but Jinyoung wasn’t there. 

“Dude where are you going? Aren’t you going to order?” Woojin asks and ushers Jihoon to the counter, where there was another barista. 

“Uh yeah,” Jihoon is hesitant. He’s never ordered from anyone else before, this was a new experience for him.

“I’ll have the caramel macchiato,” he orders. 

“That will be $4.50 and could I get a name for the order?”

“Jihoon.” The boy hands Jihoon is change and receipt before leaving to make his drink.

Once it was done, the boy calls Jihoon’s name but doesn’t hand him his drink. 

“You’re looking for Jinyoung right?” the boy asks, leaving Jihoon slightly flustered.

“What?” Jihoon asks, slightly shocked.

“Don’t act dumb, you’re obviously looking for Jinyoung. You’re one of his regulars afterall.”

“Regulars? Jihoon you don’t even like coffee that much,” Woojin decides to butt in.

“Oh really?” the boy smirks. “Well that’s interesting. Do you perhaps come here for a different reason then?”

“No I’ve just never had this good of coffee before.”

“Sure lover boy. Well lemme give you a little tip, Jinyoung doesn’t work in the mornings because he has class so if you want to see him you should stick to that consistent afternoon schedule you’ve been doing.”

“Oh alright… Wait lover boy? I-I don’t like him that way!” Jihoon says, only slightly flustered. 

“Oh please you can’t lie to me. I’ve seen your eyes get all lovey dovey whenever he takes your order and don’t get me started on how shakey your hands look when he hands you your drink. Come on, it’s been weeks and you still get that flustered around him?”

Jihoon was silent and Woojin was grinning ear to ear.

“Damn Jihoon, first love got you flustered?” Woojin asks.

“Shut up Woojin, he is not my first love.”

“Sure Jihoonie, sure.”

“Wow I thought you’d be more of a player like those upperclassmen you’re always with but first love really? You’re in college dude,” the barista says. 

“Stop he’s not my first love and why is everyone teasing me today?”

“It’s because your cheeks get all red and flustered whenever we do,” the barista giggles. “Well if you guys ever want coffee from the best barista here again, the names Hyungseop and I work mornings but I assume you’d want to see Jinyoung instead.”

“Whatever,” Jihoon says, annoyed. He grabs his drink from Hyungseop and the two boys leave for dance class in a bit of a hurry because their chat with Hyungseop ended up being a little longer than expected. They rush into the dance building and up to the room where class was held. 

Once they arrive at their class, Jihoon throws the door open and enters just as someone is about to exit, causing a collision sending Jihoon falling backwards and the unknown person on top of him.

Jihoon looks up to see the face of an angel, his angel.

“Jinyoung?”

The face looks back at him flustered. “Jihoon?”

“What are you doing here?”

“This is my class… Wait how did you know my name?”

“Alright love birds, I hate to ruin your little moment but class is starting.” Woojin says which snaps them both out of their little world. 

Jinyoung gets up before helping Jihoon up and they both rush into the dance room.

‘Jinyoung is in my class? Since when?’ Jihoon thought.


	2. Getting Closer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people find out about Jihoon's newfound love.

Jihoon was having an off day in dance class. Reason? Bae Jinyoung. Now that he knows his Jinyoung is in the same dance class, all he did was stare at the boy while he danced or at least try to because Jihoon is top of the class and as a result always put in the front row.

“Hey Jihoon, knock out of it,” Woojin hit Jihoon on the shoulder lightly. “Stop staring at the back and messing up. Professor Hwang was already annoyed with us for not coming early like we usually do. I know your little whipped ass can’t stand looking away from that boy for longer than five seconds but come to your senses, we’re in class so it’s time to focus.”

“Alright,” Jihoon agrees. He doesn’t know why he keeps staring at Jinyoung. Even at the café, he has a little more self control than this. It’s just the way Jinyoung moves. He’s never seen someone who flowed so well with the music but followed the choreography almost precisely at the same time. 

Before he knew it, he was staring at Jinyoung who was a few rows behind him. ‘Ah why isn’t he in the front row? It’d be so much easier to look at him that why too,’ Jihoon thought as he accidentally made eye contact with Professor Hwang’s menacing eyes which sent shivers down his spine. He quickly got back to practicing. Professor Hwang Minhyun was one of the top dance teachers at the school and was known to punish slackers terribly. Jihoon has seen his wrath on multiple occasions where he punishes Seongwoo and Daniel, who took Hwang’s higher level dance classes, for slacking off which is expected from them.

When class ended, everyone flooded out of the dance room. “Park Jihoon, stay back for a sec,” Professor Hwang said with a stern voice. 

“Good luck pal,” Woojin gave Jihoon a pat on the back before proceeding to leave with everyone else. 

“What was that today?” Professor Hwang asked him right as the last person left the dance room. 

“Sorry I was a bit unfocused today… I was just stressing about chemistry and-”

“It’s Jinyoung isn’t it?”

“W-what? What about him?”

“Come on Jihoon. You turned around and stared at him every couple seconds. I’m sure the whole class noticed.”

“What! Do you think he noticed too?” Jihoon said with a panicked voice.

“No because he was focusing on dancing which everyone should have been doing.”  
Jihoon stayed quiet feeling guilty.

“Look Jihoon, falling in love is fine but don’t let it get in the way of your school work. Remember why you’re here,” Professor Hwang lectures him.

“Yeah I know…” Jihoon looks down.

“Remember, the next dance tournament is in three weeks and you and Woojin are representing me as a teacher. Don’t slack off,” Professor Hwang said sternly.

“Got it,” Jihoon said quickly, not wanting to upset him anymore.

“Don’t be too stressed though. You can’t dance well if you’re stressed,” Professor Hwang gave him a pat on the back. Though he could be scary sometimes, it’s just because he wants to make sure his students don’t slack off and succeed. He’s always been the caring type whenever he wasn’t being scary. 

“Alright professor. I’m gonna head out now and also about before, I’m not in love with him. It’s just a little crush,” Jihoon said.

“Uh kid I’ve never seen someone as whipped as you were today.”

“Come on not you too! I thought I could count on you to be an adult and not tease me!”

“Well Jihoon, that’s Daniel’s job. And come on, I’m not that much older than you guys anyways. I literally graduated when Daniel and Seongwoo were freshmen. You can literally call me hyung,” he said. “Which you won’t, especially not in the classroom,” Professor Hwang quickly adds when he saw Jihoon’s eyes light up.

“Whatever… I’m heading out now professor. See you next class,” and with that Jihoon bids the professor farewell and exits the dance class. 

As he steps out of the door, he finds a worried-looking Jinyoung on a bench in the hallway. 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked him.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Jihoon answered. ‘Was Jinyoung worried about him?’ Jihoon feels all sorts of nice feelings thinking about that. 

“That’s a relief,” Jinyoung said. 

There was a brief silence because neither of them knew what to say next. It got very awkward until Jinyoung realizes he has work.

“Ah sorry, I gotta go, I have work,” Jinyoung said as he turned to leave. 

Jihoon took the chance. “I’ll walk you!” Jihoon said a bit more excited than he should have. “I mean, I usually go to the café anyways.”

“Sure!” Jinyoung also said a bit more excited than he should have making the boy flush red with embarrassment which amused Jihoon. “I mean, thanks for the offer! It gets lonely walking around campus sometimes so it’d be nice to have someone with me,” Jinyoung said.

“Let’s go then,” Jihoon said as the two of them began walking to Café Wanna One.

The only word to describe the walk was awkward. There was some casual talk here and there but mostly silence. 

They got to the café after a very awkward five minutes. 

“Thanks for walking me, Jihoon. To repay you, coffee is on me today!” Jinyoung said. 

“Oh no you really don’t have to,” Jihoon said, mostly because he didn’t want to bother Jinyoung but also because he already had coffee today and sadly, his body cannot process more than one coffee a day.

“No, it’s fine! It’s the least I can do,” Jinyoung insisted. 

“Well if you insist,” Jihoon said with a nervous laugh. He is not going to be getting any sleep tonight. 

“Your regular caramel macchiato right?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah, thank you,” Jihoon responds. The two then part ways. Jinyoung goes behind the counter and Jihoon finds a table. 

After about five minutes, Jinyoung calls Jihoon’s name. “Park Jihoon!”

Jihoon approaches the counter where Jinyoung hands him his regular order. Jihoon thanks him once again and proceeds to go back to his table. 

Jihoon notices a heart next to his name, which makes him feel those good feelings again. He decides to wait until Jinyoung finishes work. 

He proceeds to do his chemistry homework and steal a couple glances at Jinyoung every once in awhile. Looking at Jinyoung helped him recharge whenever the chemistry was starting to kill him. Jinyoung was way better than coffee for him. 

As it hit 7, Jinyoung starts getting ready to leave work and Jihoon packs up his school stuff. 

Jinyoung gets out from behind the counter, Jihoon begins to approach him only to be stopped by a little blonde kid throwing himself on Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung!” he screams.

“Daehwi? You’re back!” Jinyoung said excitedly. 

“How have you been babe?” 

“Good,” Jinyoung said with a little giggle. “How were your parents?”

“Naggy. I mean I missed them throughout the school year but being with them for a good month made me miss campus more.”

“Sure Daehwi, don’t act like you didn’t come to be crying every week for the first month saying you missed them.”

“Whatever Jinyoung,” that little blonde, Daehwi said as he pulls Jinyoung out of the café. “I got you some stuff from the states so don’t tease me too much or you’re not getting it.”

“I mean, baby you can come cry to me any day,” was the last thing Jihoon heard Jinyoung say before he left the café. 

Jihoon’s blood boiled. He ran to Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s shared apartment. 

“Seongwoo hyung I need your help finding information on this little blonde rat- OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Jihoon barged into a scene that will most likely scar him for the rest of his life. Seongwoo was on top of Daniel, nearly sucking his face off. 

The two just stared at him, acting as if nothing was wrong. 

“When did this happen?” Jihoon interrogates the two, mostly Seongwoo. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Seongwoo said with a little wink. “Anyways, what can I do for you?

“I need you find some information on this little troll Daehwi who just came and clung onto-”

“Jinyoung?”

“W-what? How did you know? Oh my gosh, Woojin!”

“Don’t blame him, he has a big mouth but we already knew.”

“How? Wait don’t answer that,” Jihoon didn’t want to be told how whipped he looked around Jinyoung. Again.

“Wait Lee Daehwi? I heard he had a boyfriend,” Daniel said. 

“I didn’t get a last name but probably. And really he has a boyfriend but he dares going after my Jinyoung?”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that his boyfriend is Jinyoung?” Daniel said. 

“No I refuse to believe my Jinyoung will go for someone like that,” Jihoon could not believe Daniel would even suggest something so crazy. “Now are you going to help me or not hyung,” he turns to Seongwoo.

“Jihoonie, my little dongsaeng. I would help you with almost anything in the world but not this. I can’t have you turn into a homewrecker,” Seongwoo said.

“He wrecked my home first!” Jihoon was getting furious. “Fine if you’re not going to help me then I’m leaving to find someone who will! Have fun swapping spit,” Jihoon ran out of their apartment and slammed the door shut.

“I really should go after him,” Seongwoo said. 

“Or you can stay here and we can cuddle some more,” Daniel suggested.

“That sounds a lot better.”

Meanwhile, Jihoon was off to find someone who will actually help him, Lai Guanlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 3! I'm hoping to post every 2-3 days.


	3. Digging for Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon finds what he needs with the help of Guanlin. Guanlin just wants a peaceful night.

It was a typical night for Guanlin. He had just finished washing up and will now head to bed where he will relax after a tiring day at school filled with Korean grammar errors.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang at his front door followed by several frantic knocks. 

‘Who could it be at this hour?’ Guanlin thought to himself. His parents were out of town for the week so he was a bit scared to see who was at the door. He tiptoes to the door as quietly, or as not loud as he could with his long flimsy legs.

He looks through the peephole to find a furious Jihoon who looked like he was about to pop a vein any second. 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Guanlin asked confused as he let Jihoon in.

“Guanlin you would not believe what happened today! Remember that cute barista from Café Wanna One that I told you about? Well today some little blonde ferret was all over him today. Like can you believe that?” Jihoon continues to go on with his complaints about the little boy, throwing in a lot of profanity that Guanlin’s innocent little ears tried to filter out. 

After about a good ten to fifteen minute rant, Jihoon finally stops to catch his breath. “Okay hyung that’s terrible that that happened but um why are you here?”

“Because Guanlin, I need you to find out information on this kid. You’re the best internet stalker that I know!”

“Hyung, I don’t do that anymore. You remember what happened last time. They said the next time I get caught, I will be expelled and that won’t look good on my college apps.” Guanlin had a history of internet stalking to find the latest gossip on all of his classmates. No one at his school or within a twenty mile radius, was safe. Guanlin was only in high school but he has enough dirt to fill ten pastures. 

However, due to one incident involving a little snitch named Yoo Seonho exposing his identity to the school principal, he was forced to stop his shenanigans.

“It’s only one time and you won’t get caught. I promise you!”

“No hyung, I can’t risk it.”

“Please Guanlin, pleaseeeeeeee,” Jihoon continued to beg. 

‘No, I must not give in,” Guanlin thought to himself as he remained silent.

“Pretty please, Guanlin. I thought I was your favorite hyung. I guess not anymore,” Jihoon said but Guanlin saw the guilt trip coming and he was ready for it. He continues to stay silent and look away.

“Fine Guanlin. You give me no other choice but to use-” Jihoon pauses and brings his mouth closer to Guanlin’s ear before whispering, “the secret weapon.”

“Hyungggg you know I can’t deny you when you do it.” Now it was Guanlin’s turn to whine.

“You leave me no choice Guanlin. I must.”

Jihoon brings both his hands up to his face, molding his fingers into a three hand gesture before looking straight into Guanlin’s eyes.

“Kuku Kaka.” 

A silence fell upon them. Guanlin was surprisingly not affected.

“Um earth to Guanlin. Did my aegyo powers really mess you up that much. Say something.”

“Uh no hyung I’m perfectly fine. I am just trying my best to not cringe uncontrollably.”

“I can understand you cringing but what do you mean you’re perfectly fine. That was cute as fuck.”

“Well it sure didn’t affect me the way you wanted it to.”

“What happened to you Guanlin, you used to love this stuff.”

“You’ve peaked hyung. Your aegyo just isn’t the same anymore.”

“Whatever Guanlin. Are you going to help me or not.” Seeing Jihoon act so different from his usual calm self and putting so much effort into this, Guanlin knows how important this must be to him. College is overrated anyways. 

“Yeah but just this once hyung.” Jihoon was ecstatic.

“Thank you so much my favorite dongsaeng! I will be sure to buy you tons and tons of whatever the heck you like.”

Guanlin leads Jihoon into his room where he grabs his laptop. 

“I need a name hyung. I can’t just look up ‘little blonde ferret’ although it is a helpful description.”

“Daehwi.”

“Can I get a last name?”

“No.”

“Well how do you expect me to find him then?”

“You’ve done it before, why can’t you do it now?” 

With a sigh, Guanlin begins to search through all the Daehwis he could find to look for a petite and blonde boy.

After a good five minutes he finally stumbles upon one.

“Is this him?” Guanlin shoves the laptop into Jihoon’s face.

Jihoon examines the picture. “Yep thats him alright. Now find me some dirt on him.”

“Hyung you really need to chill.”

“Just do it Guanlin!”

Guanlin sighs once again before looking through the boy’s internet profile. The boy is apparently a student who used to attend one of the top schools in America before coming to Korea. He also played a variety of sports and volunteers to help abandoned animals on his free time. His friends all looked like the children of wealthy high class citizens, who do a very good job at hiding whatever dirty lifestyle they lead from the public’s eyes. Guanlin could not find one spec of dirty on the boy.

“There’s nothing. He’s basically an angel who gets good grades, plays sports, and helps the world.” 

“Seriously?” Jihoon sulks. Guanlin begins to run the profile through a special program that allows him to see everything from messages to deleted items from Daehwi’s profile. Of course he wouldn’t look through Daehwi’s messages because that was personal space to Guanlin and he doesn’t invade personal space. Deleted items such as posts or comments, however, were another story. If they didn’t want anyone seeing those things they shouldn’t have posted them in the first place. 

‘Wait a minute.’ Guanlin stumbles upon something rather interesting. “One of Daehwi’s posts have several deleted messages.”

“What do they say?” Jihoon asks.

Guanlin looks through the comments. “Well there’s a lot of profanity. Something about how Daehwi did some Samuel kid dirty.”

“Oh shit. What does it say exactly?” 

“Well Daehwi went to some music festival in the states with a kid named Samuel and apparently left with another person. Actually several persons.” 

“Move over!” Jihoon pushes Guanlin over and grabs his laptop. This was definitely something scandalous that could destroy the boy’s reputation. Guanlin was just glad that it’s deleted now and won’t fall into the wrong hands.

“JACKPOT!” Guanlin had spoken too soon. Jihoon’s eyes lit with determination and sadly, envy. “This will crush him.”

“Hyung, what are you going to do with it?”

“Expose him so that Jinyoung can see who he really is!”

“You can’t just do that to the poor boy. I don’t know if this crossed your mind but you could possibly ruin someone else’s life.”

“He’s ruining mine! That evil troll is stealing my chance at love. Also how dare he be all over my Jinyoung when he leads such a dirty life like that.”

“Okay, you don’t know that he is evil or that he’s even after “your” Jinyoung.”

“Trust me Guanlin he is evil and the way he was all up against Daehwi made me sick.”

“That’s probably just your jealousy. I mean come on, do you think such an evil person will be helping abandoned animals on his free time on top of the pressure of school and sports?”

“Ugh sometimes I don’t even know whose side you’re on Lin.”

“Hyung, you know I’m always on your side which is why I can’t have you go ruining other people’s lives. This could come back to bite you real quick.”

“Trust me Guanlin, I know what I’m doing. Now will you just let me leave?”

“Not until you promise you won’t expose Daehwi to anyone.”

Jihoon paused for a second to think. “Anyone but Jinyoung.”

“Deal,” That was good enough for Guanlin. He was too tired to deal with this anymore. He let the older but smaller and definitely more immature boy run all the way back to his college dorm. 

Once Jihoon was out of his house, he can finally sit back and relax. 

Ding dong! The doorbell rang, meaning Guanlin had yet another guest. 

He looked through his door peephole but could see one large eye. Guanlin sighs because he knows exactly who it is.

“What do you want Seonho?” He asked his next door neighbor also known as kid who snitched him to the principal back in middle school. 

“I heard your parents were away so I thought you’d like some company!”

“Well I don’t.”

“Well I’m already here and if I go home then my parents will be curious as to why I was sent home and they will tell your parents, who will then scold you for being so mean to the cute baby chick that lives next door.”

“Ughh whatever, just don’t make a mess. I’m going to sleep,” Guanlin told Seonho as he heads to his room. Seonho quickly follows him, making Guanlin sprint up the stairs to his room but was not fast enough for the baby chick that was Seonho who slips into Guanlin’s room just in time before Guanlin slams the door.

“What do you want?” Guanlin is now extremely irritated.

“I need a place to sleep.”

“Isn’t the couch good?”

“No I get back pain easily so I think I’m going to need to take your bed.”

“Oh no, that’s my bed and I’m sleeping in it tonight!”

“Well I mean I usually prefer sleeping alone but I’m feeling like cuddling so today’s your lucky day Guanlin or should I say cuddle buddy!” Seonho said with a cheeky grin.

Guanlin wanted to smack that grin off his face but he knew he couldn’t. He was far too tired to function so he decided to just give into Seonho. 

Guanlin’s bed meant to only fit one giant had to squeeze another giant in that night.

“Goodnight slightly bigger baby chick,” Seonho said before he turned his back to Guanlin, pulling the blanket with him as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away! I have been having some personal problems as well as problems regarding what to write next for this fanfic. This last chapter has been kinda random and is probably all over the place because I had written this in three sittings over the course of a couple weeks. I will try my best to update more frequently once I figure out how this story will progress and end.

**Author's Note:**

> The overall length of this story is still unknown. 
> 
> Feel free to comment about what you liked, what you didn't like, etc so I can improve!


End file.
